Teniendote de a Lejos
by Taiyou No Hikari
Summary: Un amor puede ser no correspondido por el simple hecho de estar dividido en dos mundos apartes,el de la gente común y el de la clase alta. pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser un amor de ensueño y esperanzas...SasuHina!
1. Algo imposible

**" Siempre pensé que comenzar una relación con un chico sería algo formidable y especial…pero jamás pensé que el día en que eso sucedería iría a ilusionarme y desviarme de toda lógica... al enamorarme a primera vista de uchiha.. uchiha sasuke..."**

* * *

Cómo era que sabía su nombre… era muy simple, él era uno de los clientes habituales del hotel donde trabajaba y era como parte del protocolo de la empresa misma recordar a cada uno de ellos…

Pero… sasuke uchiha-san no era como el resto de la gente que veía a visitar en forma habitual a gastarse parte de su dinero en tragos, juegos de azar y luego más tarde salir con algunas de sus tantas amantes para encerrarse hasta altas horas de la noche en alguna habitación… sino que él era ni más ni menos que un solitario chico adinerado que tal vez no sabía que hacer con su vida…

El como todas las tardes se sentaba en el lugar de siempre, en una de las mesas del jardín cerca de la piscina del hotel… bebiendo algunos cuantos sorbos de cerveza en lata…

Como tantas veces, me había desviado de mi trabajo para mirarle y observar cada uno de sus movimientos… tanto que ya podría llegar a imaginármele a mi lado en una mágica tarde caminando juntos de la mano dejando huellas en la arena en aquellas playas del caribe… pero aquello era imposible porque aquel amor que tanto sentía por él no se haría realidad jamás por el simple hecho de creer que jamás alguien como él se fijaría en alguien como yo…

Estaba tan concentrada en él, que no noté la presencia de otra persona... por lo que cómo tantas veces se me puso en frente tapándome la visual que tenía en aquel entonces... reaccionando...

-Na-Naruto-kun...-dije en un sobresalto al notar su presencia de repente.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí...- me dijo poniéndose frente a mí.

-Pasó algo mientras no estaba?- dije intentado hacer corta la conversa para quitarse de enfrente.

-Nada... pero deberías estar en la barra atendiendo y no aquí mirando a ese "niñito desamparado del lujo y las joyas" - dijo irónicamente refiriéndose a sasuke.

-Es que...-dije con un ademán de nervios.

-Te he dicho mil veces que si el jefe te ve aquí y no en la barra te echará...- me dijo en forma de advertencia como otras veces.

-Pero...- dijo en un hilo de voz entristecida.

-Déjale… ya se hace tarde y debemos volver…-me dijo de forma cortarse decidido a irse.

-Si…- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Aunque me regañaran una y otra vez, estaba claro que nunca prestaría atención a lo que aquellas advertencias me dictaban... cada vez que notaba la presencia de aquel chico de cabello azabache en ese lugar, no podía evitar poner toda mi atención en él... y aquello no lo podía ocultar e ignorar por más que quisiera en mis horas de trabajo... por lo que estaba al borde del abismo y que me quedará tanto sin trabajo como sin dinero para pagar la mensualidad de la universidad...

mi nombre es hinata hyuuga.. y esta es mi historia…

* * *

Este ya sería mi tercer fanfic en proceso... sin contar a mi "colección de poemas melancólicos" a cual le tengo tanto cariño como respeto...

Escribí esto mientras veía como pasaban los minutos que me restaban para irme a trabajar.. y de la nada comencé a escribir una nueva historia... una de las cosas que quiero dejar en claro tanto para mí como a mis queridos lectores es que si no se han dado cuenta mis historias anteriores suelen parecerse en la forma en como se materializa.. por lo que intentare "cambiar" la forma en como pensarán los personajes para que no haya comparaciones entre uno y otro.

ya debo estar aburriéndolos de tantas excusas bobas... por lo que les doy las gracias por permitirse darse el tiempo de leer esto.. y que les haya gustado este fic... matta aou nee!!


	2. El verdadero encuentro

**Viendo que en menos de un tanto, llegaron tres comentarios que decian que continuará que lo he hecho con algo de emoción.. ya que pienso que de alguna forma.. estuvo bien escribir una historia nueva..**

**a leer se ha dicho.. y que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Al volver a la barra de servicio del restaurante del hotel… no tarde mucho en internarme y parecer a ojos de naruto-kun que ya todo había pasado…pero nuevamente fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos al llegar un cliente.

Naruto apoyado en uno de los pilares del restaurant me vigilaba no muy lejos de donde estaba, no por holgazanería, sino porque es uno de los guardias del hotel que me habían asignado.. así que como pensarán ya.. es parte de su trabajo ver que funcione todo bien… o eso es lo que debería ser.

-B-buenos días…-dije de repente ya que me había sobresaltado un poco al ver al cliente de repente.

-Buenas.. voy a querer un néctar de durazno…- respondió el recien llegado quien era un poco más alto que yo.

-Si, serían 560 .- dije poniendo el pedido en la computadora- Algo más.

-Nada más…-me dijo el joven pasándome un billete de mil.

-Gracias…- dije sin más pero al recibirlos y sacar la boleta toque por error una tecla x y se atascó.

Al ver lo que sucedía el joven que estaba frente a mi puso una cara indescriptible por lo que me sentí avergonzada, como naruto en ese momento no tenía mucho que hacer se me acerco y se pasó por el otro lado para arreglar el error que había hecho.

-Gra-gracias naruto-kun…-dije algo avergonzada al ver como solucionaba mi problema.

-No hay de que…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa abriendo la boletera y hacerla funcionar otra vez.

Al ver que estaba todo mejor, digite una boleta nueva y junto con el vuelto del pedido se lo entregué al cliente, retiré de la nevera el néctar comprado y luego de hecho esto el joven se marchó dejándonos a mi con naruto, solos.

-Que tontería la tuya que ponerte nerviosa cada vez que vez a alguien del sexo opuesto…- dijo naruto en forma de broma.

-No me puse nerviosa por eso.. sino por..- dije a la vez que me delataba como otras tantas veces.

-Jeh, ya no importa… total esa maña tuya de vigilar a ese tipo todas las tardes ya se esta haciendo costumbre- dijo naruto decorridamente mirando al frente mientras hacia que me sonrojara de nuevo.

-Si…- dije algo más tranquila ya que sentía que naruto me estaba comprendiendo nuevamente.

-Bueno debo irme de nuevo- dijo naruto desprendiéndose de mi lado y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espera.. me dejarás sola?- dije en un santiamén haciéndose que le estaba suplicando por lo que me avergoncé de nuevo.

-Jeh!... para nada, nunca te dejaría sola, solamente voy a darme una vuelta por el lugar viendo que no pase nada sospechoso y volveré- Dijo naruto levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

Mientras se iba sentí nuevamente algo de soledad, pero no pasó mucho para que me viera una de las garzonas del restaurant preguntándome que me pasaba.

-Oye hinata,no me digas que te incomodo naruto-kun de nuevo… jijiji..-dijo una chica de moños chinos dejando su bandeja de plata sobre el mesón.

-No, no es nada estaré bien- dije rápidamente corriendo la cara.

-Está bien.. como digas… aunque no te creo- dijo tenten sacando la lengua en forma de burla.

Tenten es la novia de mi primo, y como ella también esta juntando dinero para sus estudios, se encarga de garzonear mientras estoy yo en caja.

-Siempre es lo mismo… naruto te visita y si no fuera porque te estaba esp…-dijo tapándose la boca para no decir más.

Eeh!... tenten me.. me estabas espiando?- dije algo molesta.

Naaah… solo fue casualidad…-dijo haciendole creer a hinata que no la había delatado.

Al ver que ya no era necesario seguir discutiendo, suspiré saliendo de la caja y aprovechar de tomar asiento en una de las mesas desocupadas.

-Crees… que pasará algo entre naruto y yo…-dije algo avergonzada..

-Eh? naruto y tú?- dijo tenten sentandose a mi lado en una de las sillas que estaban desocupadas.

-Es que… nos conocemos de hace tanto.. y.. pues..- dije algo avergonzada ya que creía sentir algo más que compañerismo por él.

-Mmh… es que acaso te gusta?-dijo tenten con algo de burla.

-Pues.. un poco.. pero.. el chico…- dije recordando a sasuke.

-Ehh?... que chico?- dijo tenten impresionada.

-N-no nada.. no es nada… podrías vigilar mientras algo a caminar un poco..- dije simulando que me dolía la cabeza.

-Bueno.. pero regresa pronto que el jefe seguro le va dar por rondar- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si… solo serán unos minutos- dije haciendo una referencia.

-Jejejej… ve, si pasa algo te avisaré por el móvil- dijo tenten levantándose de la silla.

-Ok… nos vemos luego- dije sin más, ya que sentía nuevamente un nudo en mi garganta.

Me acerque a la salida y me dedique a observar el lugar, mientras caminaba veía como el cielo brillaba y hacía que el agua de la piscina resplandeciera… quise pasar otra vez por la mesa donde se sentaba sasuke-san… pero me decepcione al no encontrarlo.. por lo que suspiré desganada…

-Si al menos me hubiera dedicado a quitarme a naruto en ese instante.. ahora sabría donde se ha metido…- dije casi murmurando como tantas veces.

En realidad naruto no tenía la culpa de aquello, ni nadie… yo misma soy la culpable de lo que hago y.. de lo que me esta sucediendo… no lo se.. ni puedo reconocerlo… me he enamorado ciegamente de sasuke… y no se que hacer..

Me apoye en una pared… y me puse a reflexionar en silencio… tan imposible era aquello… tan imposible era… al menos cruzar siquiera una palabra con él…. tan imposible es… si ni siquiera lo he intentado…

Miré la hora… ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que me había dado por deambular por el lugar y debía regresar… no tenía ánimos de levantar el rostro porque me sentía demasiado desdichada… y pensaba que nada ni nadie podría quitarme esa sensación de tristeza y desilusión en el alma…

Quería más que nada poder chocar con alguien y que de alguna forma me diera palabras de aliento… pero eso no sucedió en todo en trayecto y cuando regresé al restaurante vi que el lugar no había cambiado en nada.. en el local seguíamos solas ten-ten y yo…

-Estaba pensando hinata-chan… cerramos por hoy?- dijo ten-ten viendo la hora en el reloj de pared.

-Si… total debo regresar a casa a terminar algunos informes- dije sin ánimos.

-Porque pones esa cara… alguna mala noticia?- dijo ten-ten acercándose a mi.

-No es nada.. sólo.. que pensaba cambiar de ambiente- dije sentándome nuevamente en alguna silla.

-Podría ser pero la paga de aquí no es tan mala..- me dijo mientras hacía entrar algunos letreros hacia el interior.

-Tienes razón.. pero es que me siento sin ánimos…- le dijo apoyando mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Y porque no intentas escribir lo que piensas.. sería de gran ayuda- me dijo mientras cerraba el pestillo de las puertas de acceso.

-Umm…- me quedé callada ya que no se me había planteado antes.

-Ya está listo!...- dijo sentándose frente a mi con una sonrisa.

Gracias por escucharme lo tendré pendiente…- dije aquello con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Por nada…- me dijo ten-ten con otra sonrisa que después se volvió risa.

Nos reímos un tanto, y quitándome el delantal de la cintura me fui a los vestidores, saque mi bolso con mi ropa y luego de cambiarme , nos despedimos y cada una tomamos un camino distinto..

En lo que quedo del camino desde el restaurante hasta la salida del hotel no encontré por ninguna parte a sasuke-san… ya me lo creía perdido… así que me fui a la garita donde debería estar naruto ya que era en el único lugar donde no había buscado y quería despedirme de él para regresar a casa.

-Um… hinata-chan.. ya te vas?- me dijo naruto en modo de sorpresa.

-Si.. es que no hubo mucho movimiento hoy, así que no habrá problema si me voy antes- le dije con una sonrisa triste.

-Ya veo…- dijo respondiéndome con aquella misma sonrisa triste.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dije intentando parecer entusiasta.

Adiós- dijo naruto abriendo la puerta eléctrica hacia el exterior.

Aquella no podría ser una vida feliz, si sentía que el amor lejano que sentía por sasuke se me trasformaba en una infelicidad permanente.. de alguna forma debía olvidarlo.. pero no sabía cómo…

Estaba pensando en ello cuando sin darme cuenta estaba por cruzar la calle y de repente escucho una frenada fuerte a mi lado… C-casi me atropellan.. y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar!!

-Podrías tener la gentileza de salirte del frente...-escuche de repente provenir del automóvil.

-Esto.. yo…-no sabía que responder ya que no podía reaccionar a lo que acababa de suceder.

Me quedé mirando atónita lo que me había o me estaba sucediendo Un poco molesto el automovilista de que no me quitará del frente apagó el motor y se bajó del mismo… no lo podía creer aquella persona que estaba a punto de atropellarme era aquella misma persona con la que tanto había soñado conocer.

Me le quedé mirando anonadada… justo cuando ya pensaba en desistirme en aquello e incluso dejar mi trabajo… que tanto me había costado adaptarme para alejarme de él.. y ahora estaba frente a mi a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia… aquello debía ser un sueño… del que no querría jamás despertar.

-Hasta cuando piensas quedarte ahí parada como idiota, estoy apurado- me dijo sasuke-san de una forma cortante.

Acaso estaba escuchando bien… sasuke-san me estaba hablando de mala manera y prepotentemente… aquello debía ser una mentira..

-L-lo siento…- dije con algo de culpa haciendo una referencia.

Desistí nuevamente en ilusionarme e hice un esfuerzo en dejar de soñar y aceptar que todo aquel cuento de hadas que tenía en mente era una vil mentira.

-Ya no importa, para la próxima ten más cuidado, no habrá una segunda vez- me dijo algo más relajado.

-Sí…- dije intentando sonreír… al menos si este era un sueño… no quisiera despertarme de él.

-Ah!... quisiera preguntarte… estás desocupada?- me dijo sasuke abriendo la puerta de auto.

-Mmh…-menee la cabeza ya que no tenía planes, y ni siquiera querría tener uno si pudiera salir con él.

-Entonces podríamos encontrarnos en este mismo hotel… y luego- dijo pensando en que podría pasar.

-Suena bien… acepto.- dije con una de mis más amplias sonrisas, me sentía feliz.

-A por cierto… ten- sasuke me dijo mientras me pasaba una tarjeta con su nombre y algunos datos más.

-Uchiha-san…- dije en un susurro.

-Si que lo leíste rápido…- dijo ya que en el rato que estábamos hablando no me había ni siquiera dicho su nombre… pero yo si lo sabía.

-Yo… "si te ubico de aquí mismo.. pero te lo puedo decir aún"- No me atrevía a decir más.

-Nos vemos.. debo hacer otras cosas- dijo sasuke adentrándose al automóvil a dejando la ventana de la puerta abierta.

-Si… nos vemos- le dije acomodándome el bolso ya que se estaba torciendo un tanto.

No tardo mucho en encenderse el motor e irse con dirección al hotel que recientemente había dejado… para luego entrar el automóvil y perderse al interior.

Aún teniendo su tarjeta en mano y quedándome aun parada mirando insistentemente al lugar donde había terminado nuestra conversación pensé…

-Aún nuestra relación me había hecho creer que era imposible… ya no lo era tanto…-dije con una sonrisa.

Seguí caminando, pensando que tal vez… haber pasado una tarde aburrida había traído sus recompensas y haber cumplido aquel sueño de encontrarme contigo ya era una de ellas.

* * *

Se que no salío este capitulo muy largo que digamos.. pero es lo máximo que puedo escribir diariamente...

espero que les haya gustado este adelanto.. matta aou nee!!


	3. Ponerse en el lado contrario

La continuación -no definida- de este fic... las causas y porques al final de la lectura... al menos leenla desde algunas otras perspectivas no criticas antes de opinar.

Los comentarios que no comprometan este escrito serán borrados.. ya estan advertidos...

* * *

Al regresar a casa, me desplomé sobre el sillón y puse en el dvd alguna que otra película para alivianar el ambiente… nunca las miraba… solo las escuchaba a lo lejos mientras prendía la pantalla de mi notebook para releer algunos mails para saber que debía realizar después…

Hace algunos meses que comencé a vivir sola en un departamento… por alguna parte lo había hecho para tomar más a pecho algunas responsabilidades… pero sabía que diciendo eso… era fácil deducir que era mentira… realmente me había marchado de mi hogar.. porque detestaba a mi padre…

Tiré mi cabeza hacía atrás para mirar de cabeza la cocina… recordándome que aún no había probado nada para quitar el hambre… no me gustaba comer en el trabajo… ya que me daba algo de vergüenza que otra gente me observará…

Dejé de mirar hacia atrás y torpemente tomé el teléfono inalámbrico… habían varias llamadas perdidas… notándose que la mayoría eran de neji-niisan… les reste importancia y seguí buscando el menú para buscar el móvil de algún delivery… como verán con el tiempo hasta he dejado las ganas de cocinarme y comer algo de comida casera…

Tras escuchar el sonido de espera… no tardó en llegar la comida que había pedido… y tras ello y darle el pago al repartidor, seguí con mi rutina y releí mi informe para la universidad ya que tenía un par de semanas para entregarlo… ya que después del trabajo quedarme en casa era lo único que solía realizar.. y de alguna forma esa manera de vivir tenía que cambiarse…

Apagando el notebook, me desplome sobre la cama y mirando al techo pensé si habría una mejor forma de vivir que no fuera perder horas y horas encerrada en casa… estaba pensando en ello cuando sentí un pequeño picor en la pierna y registrando los bolsillos del pantalón me encontré con una tarjeta… algo corrugada por estar tanto tiempo allí pero aun seguía manteniéndose legible…

Se mantenía frente a mi el pasaporte para ver otra vez al hombre que se llevaba cada uno de mis sueños… solo debía atreverme a teclear en el teléfono su numero y tal vez con algo de suerte escuchar su voz tras el auricular…

-Aquello podría ser cierto… podría atreverme a encontrarme con su bellísima imagen otra vez- me decía uno de mis "yo" con algo de emoción.

Pero mi timidez e insatisfacción me hacía flaquear… - y si él hacía luego de olvidadizo e ignoraba el hecho de que se encontró conmigo.

Eso era una de las cosas que más detestaba la gente escrupulosa al conocerme… era demasiado frágil.. demasiado inocente.. y demasiado llevada de mi idea… y sin contar la nula confianza a la hora de que hacer… y como hacer en que momento…

Una torpe lágrima se posó unos cuantos segundos sobre mi mejilla para luego hundirse en mi cuello y disolverse en aquella polera que tenía puesta.

-Si aquellos amargos recuerdos no pasarán por mi mente no estaría devorándome la angustia…- me decía a la vez que enterraba mi cara en el almohadón.

-Los sueños pueden realizarse sin tener que pisar algún rastro del pasado…- pasaba por mi mente ese verso recién inventado.

No!... seguir pensando en lo que hice y lo que no ya no sirve para mi… solo debo pensar el presente- me dije como un auto-regaño para teclear el número de la tarjeta… debía ser fuerte y eso era lo que debía demostrar al escuchar algo tras el sombrío sonido de espera…

No tardó en escucharse una pausa para escuchar tras e sí una voz algo desconocida para mí… ya que por más que sonará estúpido.. ya me había olvidado de cómo sonaba su voz…

* * *

Se que lo dejé inconcluso… pero lo que sucede es que quería sacar de mi cabeza la manera de pensar de hinata para comenzar con el sasuhina como ustedes esperan.. y para eso debía adelantar algo para seguir escribiendo después…

Buen… si no les gusta… veré y pondré algunas sugerencias mías para que decidan por votación que sería mejor comenzar a escribir probablemente en el siguiente capitulo.. así que espero sus respuestas.. matta aou nee!!


	4. En el lugar de siempre

Teniendote de a Lejos, es un fic como cualquier otro basado en el mundo creado por fans de sasuke y hinata que mediante su mente tan abierta han creado con sus palabras la posible comunicacion de ambos... algunos diran que es imposible.. pero digam´nme ustedes.. no se puede soñar acaso?

si no les gusta... no se metan ok?

dedicado a la gentecilla cibernauta que le gusta la union de estas personitas tan opuestas pero tan querida por unos y odiada por otros..

en fin.. nada de spam y a leer mi historia.. que por algo la estoy escribiendo XDDD

suerte!!!

* * *

Estaba en el lugar de siempre, inclinando un poco la silla donde estaba sentado para angular mi vista hacia algún sentido que no fuera solamente el escritorio que estaba al frente mío…

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que me había encontrado con aquella chica y aun no podía olvidar aquella mirada perdida que tenia al caminar… como si algo le faltara…

No se porque apenas la mire, le di mi tarjeta para contactarse conmigo…

Acaso me interesaba?

No lo se aun.. ni siquiera me parece haber hablado antes con ella… salvo en el momento en que me la encontré a punto de ser arrollada por mi automóvil…

Pero eso no cuenta no?

Estaba aun pensando en el porque, cuando una chica pelirroja con mirada de lazada se me acerco a paso lento intentando una vez mas pasarse de lista…

"Sasuke-kunnn… quisiera tomar una copita de vino conmigo…"

Su nombre era karin, en cierto caso desde el primer instante me desagrado… ni se porque razón la admitía en mi departamento… tal vez como un juego mas… o para contestar mis llamadas y sacarle celos de que podían haber mujeres interesadas por mi mas capaces que ella en muchos aspectos….

" No gracias.. quiero permanecer sobrio por hoy"

Estoy seguro que con solo escuchar aquella afirmación mía basto lo suficiente para quitarle esa falsa sensualidad que cree conseguir cuando se me acerca… en realidad una vez mas me las he ingeniado para que desaparezca de mi lado…

No tardo demasiado, y como era de suponer se fue de la sala en que estábamos para quien sabe juntarse con sus "amiguitos de copas"…

No tardo el silencio en apoderarse de la habitación, me sentía adolorido tras la espalda, por lo que con algo de esfuerzo logre levantarme y estirar un poco el cuerpo para quitarme el dolor…

El celular de ella seguía en su lugar a unos cuantos metros del mío… en realidad ella no me interesaba… en realidad quien mas me interesaba era aquella chica solitaria del hotel… con su responder nervioso que la hacia ver tan distinta de cualquier otra chica que pude haber conocido…

Se estaba por poner el sol en el ocaso, cuando por fin sonó el bendito celular indicando que debía ser respondido…

Con un tomar decidido vi el numero de celular.. pero solamente decía llamada desconocida… una leve sonrisa se apodero de mi…

Era ella… con su tartamudeo tan molesto pero tan cautivante… de veras que quería averiguar de ella… era interesante…

* * *

Se que no he avanzado nada de nada…

Pero quería dejar el punto de vista primero para que conocieran la versión de sasuke de esta historia…

La idea era muy añeja.. la tenia en mente hace meses.. la razón?

No me sentía capacitada para continuar…

Matta aou nee!!!


	5. Y ahi estaba

-

Aqui actualizando, despues de tanto tiempo pensando si debia o no hacerlo, pero por fin y despues de tanto rato termine escribiendo esto

gracias por pasarse por aqui, y sin mas

a leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Y ahí estaba, vestida con una blusa blanca algo simple que me quedaba apegada al cuerpo pero sin exagerar demasiado mis dotes, un jeans negro, una chaqueta verde militar amarrada a mi cintura y unos cómodos zapatos negros esperando a las afueras del restaurante donde sasuke me había ya citado.

Pero una cosa si aun cuando ya estaba por decidida que me presentaría "a solas frente a él" no cuajaba… que sería de mí si nuevamente me cruzará frente a él y que por alguna u otra razón se negase a haberme invitado a este lugar aun cuando yo ya tenía la esperanza de acercármele por segunda vez.

Estaba más que claro, que si le hubiera contado todas estas cosas a ten-ten me hubiera apoyado… y no solo eso seguro que me hubiera restringido a vestirme de esta forma tan poco atractiva y nulamente atrayente a la femineidad gatunezca –reconozcámoslo así los hombres se imaginan que actuaremos cuando quieren con una- y me hubiera arreglado, maquillado y que tal vez q cosas más… pero con mi timidez si que no hubiera pasado nada.

O sea que aun cuando terminara vestida como una modelo de revistas sobre una larga y resplandeciente alfombra roja seguiria actuando tan timidamente y avergonzada como me siento ahora, aqui esperandolo.

Si es que le oculte esto a mi mejor amiga fue para no presionarme y obligarme a actuar de tal o tal manera.

Hinata estaba por proseguir con su lucha interior existencial, si no fuera porque un sonido de bocina de automóvil la saco de si.

Un lujoso y brillante automovil negro estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, a simple vista se veia que era de un diseño exclusivo pues tenia el techo convertible haciendo que se viera a simple vista la visual de poder observar al chofer y a su copiloto -si es que traia uno obviamente pero en este caso no-

Por un instante, y sin querer admitirlo quede embobada a los pies de cuanto lujo se me presentaba mas cuando ante mi no llevaba viendo eso desde que me di por olvidada la riqueza que se me fue por despojada al mudarme de la casa paterna... pero aun asi el hecho de ya no tener esas cosas no me frustaban ni un poco.

El chofer del automovil en tanto,y quitandose los anteojos de sol que le hacian ver tan irresistible daba como resultado ver de una vez por todas a aquel hombre que se llevaba todos mis suspiros-y de alguna otra chica más pero como estaba sola-por lo que tal vez al reconocerme apago el motor y se bajo del mismo.

-Hace mucho que esperas- me dijo con un tono un poco familiar al acercarmele.

-N-no mucho descuide- le dije encimada de felicidad al poder verlo una vez mas frente a mi.

Al ponerle el seguro y la alarma contra-robos al automovil, dimos el paso para ingresar al restaurante, por lo que con la mayor de mis sonrisas le miraba de vez en cuando, haciendo asi que todas mis preocupaciones se disolvieran.

No paso mucho para que desde lo mas profundo de uno de mis bolsillos del pantalon que vestia comenzara a vibrar con aquella insistencia de ser tomando en cuenta, pero como no queria por ningun momento ser interrumpida, termine apagandolo.

Al cedernos el paso el hombre de la porteria, pude visualizar a muchisima gente que para mi pesar estaban totalmente vestidas de una forma que me hacian quedar fuera de lugar pero al ver que ello no importaba en lo más minimo si seguia asumiendo eso como algo personal, preferi darlo como olvidado y tan solo ignorarlo.

Nos acercamos a una mesa reservada, por lo que me extraño que estuvieramos alli, pero al volterame rapidamente, de la nada misma, se nos acerco un mesero y quito el letrero para luego marcharse con la misma rapidez como vino.

-Te ha impresionado el lugar?- me dijo sasuke al sentarse.

-Pues..si- dije casi avergonzandome ya que seguramente habia notado mi impresion ante lo tal vez poco que habia observado.

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza luego de ello, deberas me impresionaba aquello que sucedia estando en este lugar, pero aun asi en lo más posible debía encontrar algo que me hiciera lucir comoda.

-Sabes, me impresiono que me llamaras tan repentinamente- me pregunto casi sonriendo.

-Ah, si?- dije tambien sonriendo ya que fuera lo que fuera que me dijera debia sonreir para no sentir presiones.

-Si, y por alguna razón hasta llegue a pensar que lo ignorarías- volvía a decirme con un tono neutro.

Al escucharle decir aquello quede muda - como podria ser posible que ignorara eso- siendo que mas que nada encontrar alguna ocasion aunque fuera minima era lo que mas deseaba.

-Pocas veces han sido que le he dado mi tarjeta a alguien pero es primera vez que responden- me dijo con aquella misma voz neutra.

Nuevamente quede muda, tal vez por el hecho de que jamás llegue a imaginarme escuchar eso de su persona, o tal vez por el hecho de que simplemente encontraba imposible que pudiera escuchar de alguien ese rechazo.

-Acaso eres alguien que aun no logra su propia felicidad- dije casi como para mi misma sin pensar si me escucharia o no.

-Tal vez, es así- me respondía a medida que se llevaba un sorbo de licor a su boca.

Las cosas a medida que pasaban las horas, me hicieron comprender que aun cuando para el resto eres alguien exitoso, no quiere decir para nada que esa persona que vez lo sea en realidad -medite- al creer que la situacion en que tal vez ahora él se encontraba era muy parecida a la vida que llevaba cuando aun vivia junto a mi padre.

-Sabes, me ha impresionado por completo el hecho de que no te haz vestido acorde a la especie- me dijo referiendose al atuendo que llevaba.

-Pues, ya vez- dije con aquella misma sonrisa y sonrojandome un poco ya que me habia hecho gracia que lo notara.

Luego de aquella charla, y de algunas cuantos sorbos de licor, me dieron unas grandes ansias de poder corresponderle al menos en el ambito emocional, por lo que aun sabiendo la cantidad de sueño que podría llegar a tener al día siguiente no me impidio al hecho que pudiera disfrutar por solo una vez estar acompañada por alguien que al menos a mi parecer me estaba comprendiendo, ya que tanto el como yo, no estabamos felices con la vida que estabamos llevando.

-Tal vez la razón por la que no visto asi, sea porque no me considero suficientemente plástica para usar eso- dije mas para mi ya que nuevamente venía a mi tal vez la verdadera razón por la cual no hice caso a mostrar lo que cualquier chica de mi edad quisiera aparentar.

Sasuke al escucharme solo rio, ya que sin darme cuenta era primera vez que le decia a alguien -además de ten-ten claramente- que no me gusta aparentar lo que no soy.

Al pasar la noche, sasuke se me ofrecio a dejarme a casa, ya que particularmente ya era muy tarde, y mas aun cuando aun tenias algunas cuantas cosas por hacer en casa por solo nombrar el informe de la universidad que aun no terminaba- por lo que me comporte lo mas agradecida posible.

-Aqui es donde vives?- me termino de decir sasuke al ver donde nos habiamos estacionado.

Mi hogar no era muy llamativo a como otra gente con mayor capital pueda haberse sustentado, pero de todas maneras a mi no me importaba, mas que mas porque tampoco era tanto el dinero mensual que recibia como para vivir en algunos de esas habitaciones de als cuales el podria facilmente costearse.

-Si, es aqui-dije aun sonriendo ya que habia sido mas que suficiente lo qeu habia hecho por mi al dejarme sana y salva en casa.

El lugar constaba de uno o dos arboles enverdecidos en la entrada pero por el caso de ser de noche habia cambiado su colorido verde por un azul palido del mismo color que mi cabello, tras el una anchisima puerta a modo de entrada, por lo cual la unica manera de ingresar era teniendo una llave que solo un par de personas podria obtener siendo recidentes.

-Muchisimas gracias por acompañarme- dije inclinado un poco la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

No sabria en que momento sucedio, ni por que, pero tal vez por consecuencia de la bebida, sasuke se me acerco y sin dejarme siquiera negar aquello nos besamos con tanta pasion que mas que nunca desee que jamás acabara.

* * *

Al menos por ahora, creo que estuvo bien esciribr esto, asi con poco dialogo y mas reflexiones, ya que mas que nada asi me gusta escribir.

gracias por leer, y si les parecio poco espero que para la proxima pueda avanzar mas.

matta aou nee!!!


	6. Nunca me sentí mas sola

Aqui nuevamente y sin hacer de cuenta cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la ultima vez que había escrito para esta historia.

en fin, espero que me haya quedado bien.

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo o cuantas horas habían pasado tras ese día o esa noche en que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar y ni nombrar siquiera la razón por la cual nos habíamos besado…

Realmente todo aquello que habíamos pasado aquella noche juntos de una forma tan natural me parecía más sacado de un sueño que de la realidad misma.

Hinata se decía a si misma mientras veía hacia el cielo color blanquecino del techo con los ojos cansados por falta de sueño puesto que había regresado casi de madrugada teniendo en cuenta que su rutina solo estaba basada en el trabajo en el hotel, los informes de la universidad y de muy vez en cuando las quejas de ten-ten de no poder hacer callar a su novio por haberse ido de la casa paterna.

Suspiro.

Ya no era la primera vez ni la ultima vez que recordaba aquello, ya estaba mas que harta que su queridísimo primo, se metía en su vida sin su consentimiento, recriminándole mediante las innumerables llamadas perdidas en su teléfono fijo que debía reconsiderar lo que había hecho su padre por educarle y de lo que su madre diría si viviese.

Una leve angustia caía sobre su ser al tan solo pensar en ella.

Era triste el hecho de no tener a nadie que le apoyase dejando de lado a su incondicional amiga sobre la vida que llevaba con su propio esfuerzo y que al regresar a casa y abrir los ojos no recibir una caricia dulce de alguien amable.

Y más aun al hecho de que por más que intentaba recordar su niñez no se le venía a la mente ninguna imagen de ella, siquiera al menos su voz o una carta para darle ánimos, pero nada tenia ya que desde el día en que se fue para nunca mas volver lo que quedaba de su infancia fue el principio de su desgracia.

El tic-tac del reloj de pared era lo único que llevaba el silencio de la habitación y los continuos pasos de automóviles ajenos a su casa, realmente el día iba a ser largo.

No tardo en si proseguir al poco silencio que quedaba el ring-ring del telefono que por más que quisiera ignorarlo no paraba de sonar al fondo del corredor camino al living y puesto que vivía sola si yo no respondía a su llamado nadie lo haría.

-Cuanto tiempo pensabas que te esperaría eh?- le decía un poco molesta ten-ten tras el auricular.

Que alivio saber que era ella y no su primo que por si no tenía ningún animo de escuchar mas aun cuando se había acordado de su madre.

-Disculpa, es que me acababa de bañar y eso- mintió siendo que recien se estaba levantando de la cama.

-Esta bien, te perdono por esta vez- hinata siente que ten-ten esta sonriendo por el tono de su voz.

Realmente hasta en mis faltas puedo confiar en ella.

-Vendrás a pasarte por mi casa para terminar el informe o no?- pregunta ahora ten-ten instintivamente.

-Eh??-reacciona ya que se le había olvidado.

-En fin pasate por mi casa apenas puedas- suspira.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego- suspira tambien.

Hinata deja el teléfono a un lado y luego de esto se dirije al baño, puesto que ciertamente luego de escucharle y decirle que tenía que ir a su casa le había quitado el resto del sueño que tenía, a un lado de la puerta recoje una de las toallas y abre la regadera para darse una ducha.

* * *

Apenas baja hinata del taxi quien la deja frente a la casa de ten-ten nota que su compañera le hace unas señas desde la ventana casi como haciendo caso omiso que se habia tardado mas de la cuenta en estar presente -puesto que viven a tan solo quince minutos de distancia- por lo que apenas desaparece de la ventana aparece tras la puerta de entrada para hacer que hinata ingrese.

* * *

En tanto en otro lugar sasuke esta nuevamente recostado sobre unos de los sillones de la sala mientras su mente esta sumida en la noche anterior.

Apenas mis ojos se fijaron en aquellas pupilas de soledad embelazadas con profundo apego no pude evitar sentir aunque sea por un segundo que me pertenecia, en mi interior sentía que hace mucho tiempo algo me faltaba y que precisamente ella podría tener lo necesario para llenar ese vacio.

Al hacer contacto sus labios contra los mios sentí algo indescriptible, algo mistico hasta ingenuo pero que al mismo instante hacian que florecieran miles de sensaciones de busquedas halladas y libros con respuesta...

Acaso por el simple hecho de sentir esto...

Me esta gustando...

No será muy precipitado pensar en que aquella mujer me este gustado, aun por el hecho de que nisiquiera se su nombre...

Algo ajeno a mis pensamientos y a mis ganas de estar solo me obligan a retirarme de mi tiempo de reflexión al ver como una vez más ingresa a mi territorio -karin- quien al ver que he notado su presencia solo inclina un tanto sus anteojos para darle un toque sensual al encuentro -cosa que a mi parecer no es necesario y menos agradable-.

-Ya sabía yo que estarías aqui- me dice a la vez que inclina su mirada.

-Y donde más estaría, exceptuando que esta es mi casa-contesto sin mirarle.

-No se, pero eso no importa demasiado verdad- responde ahora ella acercandose un poco mas.

-...- quedo en silencio puesto que me tomo un sorbo de licor.

-Ademas que ya que estamos aqui podriamos jugar- suelta mientras muerde una de las puntas de sus lentes seductoramente.

Me quedo pensando por unos segundos, no quiero responderle y menos aun seguir gastando mi tiempo acompañandole por lo que me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a la puerta.

-He dicho algo malo- pregunta ahora karin al ver que estoy por marcharme.

-No es nada- digo mas para mi y cierro la puerta tras de mi.

Será acaso que aquel beso que nos dimos realmente significa algo o simplemente aquella confusion que siento dentro de mi es solo consecuencia de haber estado demasiado tiempo bajo las redes de la soledad?.

* * *

A quedado corto pero mas lo dejo asi para adelantar al siguiente

XD

matta aou nee!!!


	7. Retornado a la realidad

Aquí una vez más ingeniandomelas para escribir un cap. nuevo, despúes de tantitos meses en que estuve ausente puesto que siempre he llegado cansada de mi trabajo entrada la anochecida luego de un agotador día de trabajo.

Pero en fin, me he pedido unos días para escribir sin contratiempos así que para hacerlas mas cortas, les dejo un nuevo apartado.

espero que les guste mucho

A leer se ha dicho!!.

* * *

Y que pasaria con mis sentimientos, si llegara a pasar que de un dia para otro no le vere mas  
que pasara conmigo y con lo que siento

En que tanto piensas hinata?- decía ten-ten de una forma acusadora picandole la frente.

E-en que nunca se me ha dado muy bien la física jeje- bromeo hinata al notar que la habian pillado en las nubes.

Pues esa no es novedad, hasta naruto que es de esos que no se entera de nada lo sabe- se puso a girar el lápiz con los dedos ten-ten.

Eh?-exclamó hinata al escuchar al recien nombrado.

No te sorprendas tanto, él tampoco le engancha- río ten-ten para su entretenimiento.

Pu-pues no se a que le va esa afirmación si tu tampoco sabes tanto del tema- curvo los labios hinata a modo de sonrisa.

See puede ser pero que más da, prosigamos- termino de decir ten-ten.

Se quedaron calladas por un momento, pero el silencio no duro demasiado en la mente de hinata que al parecer no existia la palabra proseguir con los estudios puesto que por mas que intentaba concentrarse se le venía a la memoria aquel beso con sasuke en las afueras de su departamento.

-Te diría tantas cosas amiga mía, tantas cosas que me tengo guardada dentro de mí-

-Pero aún así mi timidez y mi miedo al rechazo me impiden ser sincera por completo-

-De todos modos, apenas tenga resuelto mis enrredos sentimentales conmigo misma-

-Te juro que te lo diré, aunque sean las últimas palabras que te dignes en escuchar-

Terminó de decirse hinata a sí misma para proseguir con ten-ten en los últimos toques y detalles para terminar aquel informe que en un par de horas más tenían que entregar en su facultad.

En tanto, no muy lejos, sasuke se dirigía a bordo de su lujoso automovil hacia la universidad que supuestamente estaba asisitiendo para titularse en administración empresarial dado que como el desaparecido de su hermano había sido destituido de la herencia familiar era el único requisito que necesitaba aprobar para quedarse con toda la riqueza de las internacionales empresas uchiha.

-Maldito aniki de perderse, si no fuera por su culpa- decía entregañadientes sasuke.

-Cómo es eso de irse sin decir nada es que acaso cree que mi tiempo libre es de su propiedad-volvía a decirse sasuke para sí.

A medida que disminuía la velocidad y se internaba a las fauces del establecimiento aquel, tambíen comenzaron a multitudinarse el sitio de gente bulliciosa y afixiante por decirlo, pero para su persona ya era algo habitual y al mismo tiempo muy muy molesto.

-Es sasuke uchiha-sama- gritaba una chica de cabello plateado.

-Sí y mira como luce parece un dios- se mordía el labio otra de cabello rubio.

-te amo, sasuke-sama!!- gritaba a todo pulmón otra de cabello peliceleste.

Dado que sentía que ya no podía mas de escuchar tanto palabrerío junto, sasuke no dudo en tocar la bocina de su automovil para que la gente se dignara siquiera en retroceder y dejarlo pasar, y apenas se dio esa oportunidad siguió su rumbo con dirección al subterraneo para estacionarse definitivamente.

-El día será eterno sin duda, más aun se que de una u otra forma esto algún día cambiara-termino de decirse el uchiha para perderse en la oscuridad al descender al subterraneo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado al menos un tanto, ya se que me ha quedado algo corto y eso pero no se angustien hay para rato  
mas aun cuando el simple hecho de que la gente se pase por estos lares me hace vibrar el corazón de alegría.  
gracias por sus comentarios  
matta aou neee!!!


	8. Dirigiendonos a nuestras vidas

Aqui entregando un nuevo apartado de esta historia para ustedes, y con el credito de decir que una vez mas se me fue de la cuenta el tiempo en que no había escrito -maldito trabajo- pero bueno.. que le vamos a hacer si no trabajo no habra dinero -buuu-

espero que nos les aburra.

A leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Por fin hemos terminado- dijo ten-ten luego de darle una ultima tecleada a su computadora.

Si, y después de eso... solo nos quedaría agregarles unos cuantos detalles más no- dijo hinata al ver lo que realizaba su amiga.

Correcto, pero eso es lo de menos- sonrío ten-ten para luego dejar el borrador a un lado y beberse su taza de té.

Con frecuencia cosas como estas siempre hemos dejado de lado, nos ponemos a escribir el informe en cuestión y luego de tomarnos un relax agregamos los últimos datos como los agradecimientos, puntos de referencia y por no decir también la portada.

Miro mi taza de té recién preparado, de manera habitual para ayudarme a reflexionar, mientras ten-ten vuelve a servirse otro para proseguir con lo escrito.

Ya que con anterioridad yo ya había escrito parte de él en casa, era el turno de ella quien lo finalizase y no por despecho ni nada… simplemente porque siempre ha sido así.

Miro el reloj de pared, quedan menos de cuarto de hora para que sean las nueve de la madrugada y como tal el momento de comenzar nuestra retirada, le hablo.

No crees que estaría bien terminar el resto en el campus?- le pregunta hinata a ten-ten quien ahora estaba chateando.

Ten-ten simplemente deja de escribir y me mira tan solo un instante para luego seguir escribiendo.

Si, será lo mejor total de todos modos dejamos lo más fácil para el final- repuso en hinata.

Sonreí.

Realmente era un alivio el poder compartir las obligaciones con alguien más no tan solo porque eso no hace recaer las dudas del momento en uno solo sino también porque reconozcámoslo no estaba muy capacitada que digamos para ponerme de lleno a escribir como lo estaba haciendo ahora mi compañera… sino en sasuke y más sasuke.

* * *

Mientras tanto, y en otro lugar expecificamente en un campus cualquiera estaba un chico de revoltoso cabello color azabache caminado por unos de tantos pasillos del sitio haciendo caso omito si viniese o no gente a observarle y fijarse detenidamente a lo que realizaba..

Siempre había sido así pensaba algo hostigado el chico a la vez que intentaba mantener despejado lo mas que se pudiera su cabeza de malos pensamientos...

Ya estaba enfermo de tanta hipocresía para con el resto, pero por más que daba un tanto en torcerle la mano al destino no lo lograba… mas porque flaquecía en cada instante que abría mi ya apartado casillero y caer al apenas abrir la puerta cientos de cartas con olor a perfume y corazones de pegatina.

Se sabría acaso el apenas tener la decencia de dejarme al menos un poco de espacio para sacar mis cuadernos- gruñí una vez más en mi interior.

Como otras veces así seguía la existencia de sasuke en su nula manera de pasar desapercibido pues apenas cerró su casillero no duraron en aparecer uno de sus compañeros.

No me digas, otra fangirl más- escupió suigetsu literalmente.

Si y para variar- pronunció sasuke a la vez que torcia un poco su mueca de disgusto.

Déjame adivinar- mira por un segundo suigetsu al rostro de sasuke quien caminaba a su lado.

No es necesario que lo hagas- responde sasuke inclinado su mirar disimuladamente al techo.

Entonces estaba en lo correcto aun no te haz deshecho de esa- se puso los brazos tras la nuca suigetsu..

Hmm…pero eso es solo cuestión de tiempo- recito sasuke para voltearse a ver hacia las ventanas.

Cuestión de tiempo, cuanta falta de importancia se le daba a esa expresión aun cuando por más que se le ha dado una escala de medición para que se aproveche siempre se escapa de nuestras manos apenas nos descuidamos.

Como digas, nos vemos luego- pronunció suigetsu mas como una sugerencia para ingresar a su salón y dejarlo solo.

* * *

Si al menos los días lucieran un poco mas interesantes como aquella más que deleitable encuentro no duraría en repetirse el deseo inaudito por volverle a ver.

En tanto hinata y ten-ten ya habian hecho parar el autobus hacia la facultad sin mucha dificultad ya que como no era la hora pic de la mayoria de los estudiantes no era necesario el estresarse.

Al ver un asiento vacio junto a la ventana, tanto hinata como ten-ten se sentaron y esperaron pacientemente a que el autobus siguiera su ruta, tras unos cuantos minutos y en una que otra charla sin muchas relevancias.. al ver el paradero designado para ellas regresaron a tomar sus pertenencias y descendieron.

Y pensar que creía que nos demorariamos mas en llegar al haber tomado el desvio- rio ten-ten gustosa.

Si- sonrei disimuladamente.

Ya estamos aquí, frente a nuestra universidad y no muy lejos de aquí se encuentra nuestro departamento de ciencias biologicas, definitivamente el solo pensar que tendre que verle la cara a nuestro profesor solo me deprime.

Y a donde crees que debamos ir primero- soltó ten-ten derepende.

Eh?- responde hinata interrogativa.

Que no recuerdas que aún nos quedan sus buenos minutos antes de entrar a la primera hora.

Es verdad, me lo había olvidado- reí avergonzada.

Ten-ten suspiro cansada, haciendo que yo más me riera nerviosamente, pero que era lo que podia hacer tengo una memoria fragil para no decir atolondrada y sumamente distraida.

Entonces como seguro te haz olvidado tambien, porque no nos dirigimos a lo de kiba- guiño ten-ten para mi sorpresa.

Eh?.. a lo de kiba-kun?- pronuncio tontamente hinata.

Si, suena genial no?- tomo de la nada ten-ten una de mis manos para llevarme casi arrastrando hacia unos de los tantos pasadizos para llevarnos hacia la facultad de medicina veterinaria.

Si, tienes razón pero es necesario ser así de acelerado- gimió apenada hinata.

De que tanto hablas, ni que te fuera a morder- rió ten-ten gustosa.

Eso era ilogico despúes de todo, en ocasiones anteriores ya le habíamos visto a kiba-kun en su departamento estudiando una que otras muestras de enfermedades tanto curables como incurables en el laboratorio y cada vez que le veía hablarle de ello me hacía interesarme más pero es que el simple hecho de irle a interrumpirle me hacia avergonzarme... era un chico demasiado amable conmigo si se lo proponia, igual que naruto-kun.

Pero y si le hacemos cometer un error?- pronuncio de la nada hinata.

No lo digas ni en broma- río ten-ten nuevamente para hacernos llegar a nuestro destino.

La cosa parecía brillante despues de todo luego de mirar lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, animalitos incubados en pequeños frascos, una que otra fotografía con un sinnúmero de indicaciones y como no olvidar la infaltable fotografía de la clase donde se podían destacar a cada uno de nuestros compañeros y ex-compañeros...

Ten-ten se adelantó un poco al tan solo visualizar a nuestro amigo kiba junto a shino quien no paraba de inspeccionar muestras de alas de insectos extranjeros.

Sonreí.

Por mas que hubiesen pasado los años, las cosas seguian igual...

* * *

No se si me quedo del todo bien.. pero es que mas que nada escribí esto sin siquiera hacer un borrador así que no me critiquen mucho.

y otra que otra cosa.. hice un mini intento por hacerla un tanto larga.

Nos vemos en la proxima matta aou nee!


	9. Reencuentro

Aquí entregando un nuevo apartado de esta historia para ustedes, y con el crédito de decir que una vez mas se me fue de la cuenta el tiempo en que no había escrito -maldito trabajo- pero bueno.. que le vamos a hacer si no trabajo no habrá dinero -buuu-

espero que nos les aburra.

A leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Ahí estábamos nosotros, en lo de siempre si se podía decir de alguna manera... nuevamente estábamos ten-ten y yo en el laboratorio de ciencias acompañadados de kiba y shino en sus propios experimentos.

No era en todo claro que hacíamos algún gran aporte al estar con ellos pero en todo caso para nuestros compañeros era un gran alivio que estuviéramos ahí, mas que mas según kiba eramos una buena distracción para hacer que el trabajo no resultara mas monótono y agotador.

-Y como va el proyecto a presentar en la exposición de hoy?-pregunto ten-ten a kiba quien estaba husmeando en un microscopio.

Kiba quedo en silencio como ya era habitual pero no tardo en responderle a su manera haciendo que de una forma algo extraña, su perro y fiel acompañante akamaru le respondiera con un dulce ladrido.

Eso debe ser un si- dije casi automaticamente yo.

Si.. ya veo- rió ten-ten poco despúes.

Si no te molesta, podrías traerme el espécimen uno hinata- me dijo de repente kiba para mi extrañeza.

El que?- me dije a mi misma quien en ese instante estaba entre varias probetas y vasijas de colores.

Sentí por un instante que de la nada un picor me empezaba a incomodar en la pierna, era akamaru otra vez.

Que akamaru te acompañe, pero ten cuidado con..- estaba por decirme kiba hasta que por cosas del destino salí disparada del salón por la tremenda fuerza que tenía en sus garras el perrito de mi compañero.

Guaf!- fue lo primero y ultimo que escuche en el preciso instante en que senti que me avente sobre alguien.

Na-naruto-kun- me dije casi mas para mi misma al ver que había chocado con "mi otro chico".

Guaf!- ladró akamaru con sus adorables ojos cerrado que naruto no tardo en imitar a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Buenos días para ti también akamaru- saludo naruto a akamaru mas como si solo estuviera el con nadie más.

Oh hinata, buenos días- dijo luego de que se limpiara las manos y las rodillas para hacerme levantar también del piso.

Si.. para ti tambien- sonreí bajito yo.

No paso mucho para que ambos acompañados de naruto siguiera mi camino hacía no se que lugar, nótese que de vez en cuando naruto me decía algo y yo tan solo asentía con la cabeza y también por que no también agregar que akamaru me tironeaba la mano indicándome a su manera que estábamos cerca.

Y ya terminaste tu informe, aquel que tenias que concluir con ten-ten?- escuche a lo lejos por parte de naruto en el instante en que vi como un montón de chicas iba con dirección opuesta a la nuestra.

Si, y tan solo nos quedo el detalle de la portada- sonreí distraidamente.

Odiaba en mi interior el no poder sonreirle de deberás, tal y como naruto hace el esfuerzo por hacerlo, pero por mas que lo intente me es dificil hacerlo... en lo mas profundo de mi ser quiero volver a verlo.

Y-y tu como haz estado- pregunte yo haciendo un intento para proseguir la conversa.

Si vieras lo bien qeu me ha ido, inclusive que hasta sakura se ha puesto mas agradable conmigo- contestó de una forma bastante alentadora naruto.

Y-ya veo-respondi yo bajito.

Era verdad, que ilusa estaba siendo, naruto-kun.

Desde que nos conocimos casi desde comienzos de primaria que haz estado pendiente de ella y para ti yo tan solo he sido una amiga más... una conocida de tantos que saludas o le sigues hablando solo por cortesía.

Bueno yo ya debo irme, a sakura le molestaria bastante saber que me distraje otra vez en el camino- soltó carismaticamente naruto sin siquiera alcanzar a responderle.

Naruto siguió corriendo mientras yo seguia con la mirada su caminarhasta que un par de chicos con instrumentos musicales se cruzaron en la pasada y para cuando prosiguieron su andar... naruto ya había desaparecido.

S-si, adios- dije apretando mis manos en forma de auto-consuelo.

Akamaru se me quedo viendo un instante soltando un angustiante ladrido a lo que yo solo respondí con una amarga mirada de pena.

Seguimos caminado -de una forma mas calmada- y nos internamos en el salón que daba al lado opuesto de la facultad donde habiamos llegado al principio con ten-ten, mire a akamaru por un momento y al notar que al parecer era este el salon correcto solté su correa y deje que mientras tanto me pusiera a indagar por los muebles pues.. el hiciera de las suyas afuera.

Sonreí al notar que se había ido a inspeccionar a su manera las pocas flores que adornaban las areas verdes, me puse luego a verificar algún que otra repisa que estuviera sin pestillo tal vez con el alivio de encontrar lo que kiba me había pedido.

Era algo sencillo, pero de todas formas se estaba poniendo dificil luego de un par de minutos.

Ya agotada, busque espacio entre las mesas del salón y me senté frustrada.

Despúes de todo era una buena estudiante pero en el momeneto menos grato mi mente se ponia en blanco y se me hacía dificil recordar las cosas.

-Que crees que estás haciendo aquí- me habló alguien desde la puerta, sobresaltandome.

-Q-quien er...- me quedo mirando absorta a lo que miran mis ojos.

Bajo la sombra que en aquellos instantes estaban cubriendo el lugar- ya que habían pronosticado que se nublaría el dia por precipitaciones- se veía que unos oscuros ojos con tintes rojos me observaban, bajo una sonrisa autoritaria y a la vez muy seductora.

* * *

No se si me quedo del todo bien.. pero es que mas que nada escribí esto sin siquiera hacer un borrador así que no me critiquen mucho.

y otra que otra cosa.. hice un mi ni intento por hacerla un tanto larga.

Nos vemos en la proxima matta aou nee!


End file.
